


you make it easy

by orchestra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (super emphatically) jeonghan is so loved!!!!, (very briefly mentioned and implied), Breeding Kink, Canon Compliant, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Idol Verse, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Tender Sex, ah and the good ol:, and maybe just the slightest touch of degradation-humiliation going both ways, couples who share sex toys together stay together(?), newlyweds reprofessing their vows in the form of heavy handed dirty talk, soonhan are married i’d kno cuz i officiated em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchestra/pseuds/orchestra
Summary: it’s brief, and there’s a part of jeonghan that hopes for just a little more, to quell (he admits) the crest of unease, but really, what more could jeonghan ask for, when soonyoung looks to him like he’s got the world in his hands? in this timid hold, his axis shifts, realigned.“really?”(and when you look at them from a distance, soonyoung butt-naked and still half-hard, jeonghan frizzled and sleep-trodden, they look absolutely downright silly. jeonghan’s completely aware, thank you very much. but there are things worth putting your pride down for, and soonyoung’s soft gaze is enough to cushion the fall.)“yup. i’m so so happy,” soonyoung twinkles, “with you.”-the newlyweds hit a slight bump. jeonghan deliberates, and soonyoung simply loves.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	you make it easy

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeey theeeere whats up  
> the following is just gratuitous soft porn as a result of yknow, wallowing in my nightly soonhan thoughts, and thinking of all the silly things soonhan would do, like high fiving after they come, or jeonghan very loudly shouting NICE when he walks in on soonyoung jerking off..  
> and well one of two happen here
> 
> so anyway,,,title from my lovely gal wafia's pick me (song has no relevance to the piece, i just love this fuckin song!!!)
> 
> thank u, as always, for stopping by  
> i hope u may enjoy
> 
> 🥞

well, jeonghan supposes, even newlywed couples need some time apart, huh?

the reality of it hits him, when he leans to his right, eyes sleepily shut, and instead of meeting a soft/firm/fuzzy/naked shoulder, he smacks straight into the tiled bathroom wall. his cheek skids in the condensation of last night’s rendezvous. truly, this is not nearly as warm as the arm that would have caught him, and wrapped securely around his waist, and set him upright onto his feet while shaking, in that gentle laughter, of, hyung, stop getting toothpaste all over me! whistling through those beautiful, pearly teeth.

jeonghan stares into the mirror, and slowly rubs his eyes. he has to manually shift himself leftward to get a full look at his face, then decides, geez, what a sad sight. he spits, and a wad of foamy blue hits the faucet head. his toes are growing numb on the cold bathroom floor. maybe he should’ve started a 귀대귀대 to occupy himself. the rats seemed to love the toothbrushing asmr last time. he stares at the toilet seat. hmm... 

clearly, the simple solution to address his separation anxiety (whoa whoa whoa, jeonghan presses, nobody’s _anxious_ over anything. okay, sure, love, can you just please put your pants back on?) would be to pad ten paces on the finished wood floor, knock once on the door ajar, and find, somewhere within that pile of sweaters and plushes, that little bundle of warmth, and fit it right in his arms. there’d be a little playful jostling, a kick of “your toes are _soooo_ cold!” and maybe a shy “i haven’t washed up yet,” maybe even a smooch, and then, tah-dah: realignment. warm. mm. then jeonghan wouldn’t feel so fucking, uh. he stares down at the cup of yogurt somehow suddenly in his hands. lonely?

but like—how the hell could he show his face so shamelessly after soonyoung had very firmly pushed jeonghan out of the bed, saying he needs “me time”? _time, ime, ime_ … what the fuck does that even mean? 

jeonghan looks up at the downlights of the kitchen, and frowns. that’s a peculiar piece of gum somehow stuck on the ceiling. or maybe it’s actually a hole. they did go a bit buck-wild with hansol’s drone the other night while trying to film a 360° cover of loona’s ᴡʜʏ ɴᴏᴛ? ah, that suddenly feels like so long ago; a distant time, in which soonyoung’s bright colors spilled easily over into the canvas of jeonghan’s calm, even mind, and joy, joy was something they could share between them easily, in the short synapse of lip and earlobe. now, as the stove vent vrrrs behind him, jeonghan feels the tenses of that world slip, into past, simple. me time; a time, away from you.

he drops his head heavy between his shoulders. it pulls his trapezius uncomfortably. wow, talk about dramatics. how much is too much? it’s far from an unfamiliar question, and jeonghan—he mindlessly twists jisoo’s bracelet around his wrist a few times. the answer never seems to come easier with time. perhaps we give ourselves too much credit to doing, being better. 

but then, also: how do you deliberate on a relationship _alone_? there is the fact that jeonghan’s now twenty-six, and maybe he _is_ some the wiser, and time— _time_ is something he’s losing, something he’ll never gain back, and something he decidedly wants to cherish. and he wants to cherish it with soonyoung (god, cohabitation is a fucking scary ass thing) in a way the two of them can agree upon, so enough of this _me_ time, jeonghan thinks, there’s no _i_ in me and that’s the motherfuckin’ problem, so we’re going to (stomp stomp stomp) fix that right this inst—

oh boy. jeonghan freezes with one foot through the door. and then he opens his mouth and declares: ɴɪᴄᴇ.

there his little bundle of warm joy is, not under his blanket fort, but on top, practically molten with his legs spread wide across the duvet, pants having joined his sweaters on the floor, and his back sloping so prettily over the white tiger pillow he’d smacked jeonghan out the room with. and he’s sucking on two thick fingers as his other hand clutches the tenga fleshlight that looks so familiar—oh, fuck, that’s _his_. from here, jeonghan can see soonyoung’s grip loosening as he tries to fuck up into the toy with quick, shallow, desperate thrusts, and jeonghan knows it’s not enough for soonyoung, not at all. 

oh, jeonghan breathes, this just won’t do. he swiftly closes the door behind him. 

“hyung!” soonyoung screeches. the echoes of jeonghan’s exclamation seem to have finally reached his ears. it’s fucking cute, yeah, how soonyoung always loses himself in the fog when he’s deep in the moment of feeling _good_ . jeonghan’s just a little bit hurt he’s not there to lead him through it. “uwah, you— _kno-_ ock!”

“hoshingi,” jeonghan whittles, and he’s by the edge of the bed in four quick steps, barely enough time for soonyoung to drop his hand from his mouth to his chest, whimpering. his hand stays obediently still on the toy. jeonghan feels his neck warming. “is this what you meant by me time?”

“oh,” soonyoung whines softly. the bed creaks as jeonghan parks, an easy arm’s reach away. soonyoung’s hand shifts, and jeonghan holds back a smile. “that’s—hyung, i.”

“mm.” jeonghan drops a hand on soonyoung’s knee. it slaps loudly on his bare skin, and soonyoung jerks with a gasp. he spreads his fingers, runs them down the inside of soonyoung’s thigh, then to his calf. soonyoung’s skin flushes pink. jeonghan lifts his gaze, and looks at soonyoung. a short sigh. he really is glowing lately, huh. “hyung thought he was taking good care of you, but i guess i wasn’t enough.”

“ah, no? no, um,” teetering, a bit unsure, forward, and jeonghan almost leans forward to catch the lips that drop in a frown. fuck, _fuck_ , jeonghan breathes, he’s so cute. “i just wanted,” soonyoung stutters, and then he scratches his fingers lightly into jeonghan’s forearm. “didn’t want you to think i was,” teetering, “only. using.”

jeonghan can’t help his smile. “using? what.”

“using,” soonyoung blips, “your—ah, hyung, 좀!” soonyoung rolls over to his side, cheeks lifting as he finally starts to laugh at himself. he swings his knees out from jeonghan’s tickling grasp, tries to cross his calves together in belated modesty. jeonhan grasps his ankles quick, and pries them apart. soonyoung chokes on a lilted laugh, “ah—ha, pl _eee_ ase.”

“please what, hoshingi?” it’s easy for jeonghan to crowd himself around soonyoung when he makes himself so small for his hyung. he whines and grumbles. jeonghan watches soonyoung’s cock twitch cutely against the bedsheets. fuck. “please what? what what what?” he playfully swings soonyoung’s ankles about in the air, and it levers another burble of giggles out of soonyoung. 

soonyoung glances over his shoulder then, blushed ears peeping through his mussy bedhead. jeonghan can’t help himself; he squeezes soonyoung’s bare ass in his hands with a teasing gasp. suddenly, soonyoung doesn’t look like he’s having it. “please, hyung, i’m trying to be honest with you,” he withers, “but you’re not listening.”

it’s the crinkle in the bridge of soonyoung’s nose that finally gets jeonghan to settle down. he lets go of soonyoung’s ass, and chooses to run his hands up soonyoung’s sides instead, nothing teasing, nothing mean, just a caress that hopefully will warm soonyoung up from the inside. a soft rolling shiver follows jeonghan’s fingers, up to soonyoung’s soft cheeks. jeonghan looks down at the darling face in his hands. “sorry. i’m here.” he squeezes soonyoung’s cheeks, gently. “what’s up.”

he’s unbearably cute and so strikingly handsome as his face colors, bold in the soft composition of this late morning piece. the curtains are pulled, for just a bit of light, a wide brushstroke across soonyoung’s eyes, slow amber. somewhere, a vacuum is busy at work, a telltale sign that mingyu’s made himself at home as jihoon tries out a new melody from the living room. it's a picture of a beautiful, restful morning; how lucky he is, that beneath jeonghan, soonyoung slowly unfurls, legs sliding out between jeonghan’s kneel, sharing in this warm space together. jeonghan lets his eyes appraise the soft slopes. really just—glowing.

softly, soonyoung fesses, “i didn’t want you to feel like i was just using you to—to feel good.”

before jeonghan thinks to chortle, he pauses, pends, processes. this is soonyoung we’re talking about, and the pinch of his lips tells jeonghan he’s holding back, being gentle. then in flip-book sequence, jeonghan suddenly remembers the past forty-eight hours of: jeonghan throwing soonyoung’s phone out his hands (“my fury boost just started, _hyung!_ ”) so he could blow soonyoung off in the shower; jeonghan sliding over a pillow for soonyoung to clutch as he slowly jerked soonyoung off under the blanket during movie night in the living room; jeonghan dry humping soonyoung against the gym locker and thoroughly ruining the only pair of shorts he had on him. lust floods his head, then drains out his ears, and he looks back down at soonyoung, withheld, embarrassed.

aw, fuck. how much is too much, indeed. 

jeonghan nuzzles his nose to soonyoung’s chin to ground himself from the nauseous wave that crumples his shoulders. what does he even say. “that’s what i’m here for”? no, no. “don’t worry, you feel the best”—definitely not that. daaamn it, fuck himself for being so fucking horny. but also fuck soonyoung for being so cute. jeonghan, no. 

instead, jeonghan hushes: “soonyoung-ah, i love,” his heart skips three steps, “spending time with you. in all the ways we do. like,” he gestures at the wall, which now has been fixed with a shelf lining they’d put up a month ago, together, and has slowly been filling, with photos they’ve taken and small tiger toys, “almost losing both our thumbs together. and y’know, hyung’s gotten to eat so much good food lately because of you. just watching you enjoy yourself fills me up with joy,” he pinches soonyoung’s cheeks again, and soonyoung giggles, “and you have the best lap for naps. so. you make me feel very,” falling, “cared for.”

soonyoung cups his hands around jeonghan’s, comfortable, habitual. jeonghan tries not to snort at the sticky grip of soonyoung’s right palm, and soonyoung looks like he’s dying trying not to cry when it hits him too. he doesn’t pull away though, and keeps his gaze locked on jeonghan. “same.” 

it’s brief, and there’s a part of jeonghan that hopes for just a little more, to quell (he admits) the crest of unease, but really, what more could jeonghan ask for, when soonyoung looks to him like he’s got the world in his hands? in this timid hold, his axis shifts, realigned.

“really?”

(and when you look at them from a distance, soonyoung butt-naked and still half-hard, jeonghan frizzled and sleep-trodden, they look absolutely downright silly. jeonghan’s completely aware, thank you very much. but there are things worth putting your pride down for, and soonyoung’s soft gaze is enough to cushion the fall.)

“yup. i’m so so happy,” soonyoung twinkles, “with you.”

jeonghan sighs softly across soonyoung’s forehead. “thank you. sorry.” soonyoung makes a small noise, and it sounds sorry in return, and jeonghan wishes he wouldn’t, really, when he’s got nothing to ever be sorry for, so he presses a kiss to soonyoung’s nose. twenty-six. oh, so much still left to learn. “i treasure you. my cool role model.”

laughing, soonyoung loops his arms around jeonghan’s neck. jeonghan lets himself fall to his side, and sets his hand on soonyoung’s chest to steady himself. his favorite thing in the morning: the sight of soonyoung’s round cheeks squished against his pillow. he puckers his lips and, finally snorting, jeonghan plants a kiss to soonyoung’s smile.

“i should let you get back to you time.” he says that, but his hand stays flat to soonyoung’s chest, over a fluttering heartbeat. 어휴, 이 이기적인 놈. 

“um.” soonyoung holds his wrist, then sheepishly laughs: “wait. i’m lonely.”

just end me, jeonghan’s heart catastrophizes, but his mouth’s been fuckin’ revving to go. “our idol prince needs an audience, hm?” soonyoung’s cock gives an eager twitch. jeonghan drags his hand hotly to soonyoung’s hip bone, circles his thumb slow over the jut of bone. “coming in my mouth twice last night wasn’t enough?” 

“mm,” soonyoung breathes. he pulls jeonghan in closer to his side, and it’s the contrast of those strong moves with a shy, flushed face that always sets jeonghan’s stomach doing backflips. soonyoung looks at him as he murmurs, “i woke up so fucking horny ‘cause of you, hyung.”

jeonghan laughs, but it’s a little nervous, and soonyoung’s heavy hand on the small of his back does nothing to calm him. there’s a knowing smile growing on soonyoung’s lips. “so it’s my fault, huh.”

“yeah.” jeonghan feels soonyoung nose his throat softly. “rubbing your cock on me, humping me in your sleep.” jeonghan’s eyes go wide. oh. wait, _fuck_. “got so wet, could have just slipped my fingers right inside you—”

jeonghan slaps his hands over soonyoung’s vicious grin. “you,” he squawks, cackling, “were _awake_?”

“(how could i sleep through that!)” soonyoung muffles, trampled by jeonghan’s despairing moan. he draws a languid circle across the palm of jeonghan’s hand with his tongue, and jeonghan moans again. “wanted to fuck you on my cock so bad, jeonghannie hyung.”

jeonghan’s dizzy. fucking nuts. he wouldn’t have had to deal with those weird chest pangs if soonyoung had just flipped him over and fucked him senseless into the mattress, but, well, soonyoung is too kind, and jeonghan probably loves him a lot for it. 

okay, okay, “why don’t i,” he tries airily, as he slots his legs between soonyoung’s, “why don’t i help finish what i started?” god, it’s only been an hour since he woke, and he’s so hard, and he knows soonyoung knows, in the bastardly way he hitches his knee up against jeonghan’s ass, welcoming his hyung to grind down for some relief. 

soonyoung draws his hands up to his face, presses a finger heavily against his bottom lip. he cants his hips up, inviting jeonghan’s appreciating gaze. there’s a strip of warm sun that ribbons across his hard length, and jeonghan wonders if he’s seen anything more marvelous. “make me feel good, please.”

“fuck,” jeonghan finally exhales, and he lets the want in his voice finally flow over, “anything for you, baby.” he spits into his palm, and absently coats soonyoung’s cock wet, watches the sheen of his head glint in the light. soonyoung’s already breathing heavily, rolling his hips up into jeonghan’s loose grip. jeonghan feels his cock throb heavily in his fingers, and he slides a palm down on his own erection, sighing. “oh, soonyoungie. so fucking hard for hyung.”

“mmn. couldn’t c-come.” the confession sends a deep shudder down jeonghan’s spine. soonyoung looks up at him, eyes and lips glistening. “needed you.”

jeonghan crushes their lips together to stifle a loud groan, and soonyoung melds into it, opens up wide and welcoming for jeonghan’s tongue, mewls with each lick into his mouth. soonyoung’s always so cute when he kisses, but even moreso in the morning, always a bit messier and letting himself go lax and drool down his chin, probably because he knows jeonghan absolutely loves soonyoung soft and pliable in his hands. can you blame the guy?

“here for you, love,” jeonghan whispers. their lips part stickily. soonyoung’s whimper sets him alight. he shifts onto his arms, admiring the bliss that blooms in soonyoung’s eyes. “tell me how you want me, soonyoung-ah.”

“ah, hyung,” soonyoung whimpers, and his every sound and move holds so much affection, jeonghan almost forgets to breathe. “close. want you closer, please—touch me.”

“how, baby?” it comes easily as soonyoung curves up into jeonghan’s warmth, the desire to tease. “you want my mouth like last time? wanna come down my throat again?” jeonghan brushes back soonyoung’s hair, more in an effort to calm himself from the thought of soonyoung choking him on his cock, greedily. soonyoung drops his mouth open, panting, as jeonghan wraps his hand firmer around his cock. “you wanna fuck my fist? show me how much longer you can last for me.” 

jeonghan spots the masturbator by soonyoung’s side and picks it up, slips a finger inside and groans at how wet it is, leaking lube and soonyoung’s precum. he fucks his finger in and out of the hole, making sure soonyoung’s watching him with that heated gaze. he hushes, “or maybe i’ll fuck you with this.” jeonghan grins at soonyoung’s low, eager moan, “yeah? you want that? look how messy you were. dripping wet with all your come, soonyoungie.”

“shit, hyung,” soonyoung bites out, clutches jeonghan’s shirt in his fist. “yes, please, please.” he gazes at the toy, brushing teasingly at the tip of his cock. jeonghan lets his head slip in with a pop, then pulls off, squelching loudly in the quiet room. soonyoung gasps out another small _please_. jeonghan drops a kiss to soonyoung’s temple, consoling.

“now you ask so nicely, hm?” sighing, jeonghan slips soonyoung’s entire cock in the masturbator in one smooth stroke, ignoring the near-pained cry soonyoung lets out. he clicks the buttons with ease, watches soonyoung thrum as the suction of the toy strengthens around his cock. jeonghan feels electric. “after using hyung’s toy without asking first. did you know, soonyoungie? look, it vibrates too.”

“hyung—hyung, hyung!” soonyoung’s feet kick out as he bucks his hips up into the fleshlight. jeonghan sighs at the lovely sight and he wonders how much further he can go, how much is too much. he works off his pants, trying his best to breathe evenly through his nose. it’s near fucking impossible when each little whimper soonyoung spills feels like a harsh grind against his own erection, and so he lets himself moan softly against soonyoung’s lips. “‘m sorry, ‘m sorry," soonyoung sighs, eyes hazy and the least bit apologetic. jeonghan laughs.

“sorry for what, baby?" jeonghan hushes. "for using my toy while you imagined fucking my ass?” jeonghan grips his own erection, sharply sucking in a breath between his teeth. soonyoung whimpers, and nips softly at jeonghan's chin as he fucks his cock roughly into jeonghan's hold, seeking. the wet, filthy noises of soonyoung's cock, from his parted lips, are so appreciative of jeonghan, his heart swells with lustrous affection. “wishing you were using me instead, like a sloppy onahole for your greedy cock?”

“ _fuck_ yeah,” soonyoung hisses, always so earnest in all he does, and it makes jeonghan laugh wispily, dizzily. soonyoung looks fucked out with his lips parted in a sated smile, and jeonghan's sure he's no better, when soonyoung grips the hair at the nape of his neck tight, pulling jeonghan to look into his hooded eyes. “yeah, my pretty fuck toy.” it’s all the more devastating with the deep scarlet painted across soonyoung's cheeks, and the shameless words make jeonghan’s stomach clench, needy needy needy. just soonyoung’s pretty fuck toy. jeonghan hears static. “hyung feels so much better though, take my cock so fuckin' good.”

motherfucker, jeonghan tries to laugh through a tight breath. “that’s right.” he works his hand up and down, switches the vibration to a cruel pulse, his personal favorite mode. he watches with rapt joy as soonyoung’s face twists in pleasure, mouth dropping open wide for a low, rumbling moan. jeonghan leans down and bites kisses across his chest, sucks wetly on a nipple to soonyoung’s pleasure. “like when i milk all the come out your cock with my tight ass, right, hoshingi?”

soonyoung rolls his head back and flutters his eyes closed as he chants, “yes, yes, hannie hyung.” the toy pops off soonyoung’s cock and jeonghan watches soonyoung’s whole body jerk with a choked sob. “love f-filling you up with my come.”

“god, you’re so fucking cute, ” jeonghan sighs against soonyoung’s open mouth. he feels soonyoung’s rough hand push his own away, and soonyoung starts to fist jeonghan sloppily, as if holding onto his lifeline. it’s the desperation in each stroke that makes jeonghan feel so _good_ down to his toes, feel so needed. he sucks a bruise on soonyoung’s neck, and another, because he just can't help himself, as his own grip becomes messy wringing out soonyoung's moans pitching higher and higher. “yes, soonyoung,” he gasps, “oh, you gonna give it to me? gonna come for hyung?”

“yes!” soonyoung gasps. “oh, _fuck_ , hyung! yeah, mm—ha, gonna come f’you, gonna come gonna come, hy _uuu_ ng.” 

jeonghan swears out loud. mingyu’s long done with the vacuuming, and soonyoung’s so _loud_ , but nothing can stop jeonghan from this, nothing can take away this joy, of making soonyoung cry out for him, of feeling so wanted. yes yes yes.

soonyoung hiccups, through a wobbly, happy, warm grin, “hyung, kiss me.” 

and jeonghan does, presses their lips together full and soft and tender, covers soonyoung with his warmth as soonyoung comes, filling the toy with his come and jeonghan’s heart with whispers of thank you cherish you love you. 

the ringing in jeonghan’s ears falls to a low din, and he feels himself lighten at the sight of soonyoung coming down from his high, glowing, tumble-dry soft.

“ɴɪᴄᴇ,” jeonghan declares again, and soonyoung laughs, buoyant in jeonghan’s arms. he smatters kisses across soonyoung’s cheeks, until soonyoung giggles, “stop, stop, tickles!”

and soonyoung, always so earnest, so sweet, cups jeonghan’s face with a sweet smile. something about the way those lips curl though makes jeonghan feel a little uneasy in the stomach, and—

“lemme,” soonyoung mumbles, and before jeonghan can even tell soonyoung that it’s ok, that he’d already jerked himself off in the bathroom by himself after waking up from humping soonyoung in his damn sleep, before he can distract soonyoung with more of those afterhigh kisses he likes so much, soonyoung’s poking his tongue out between his lips, and he’s stroking jeonghan’s cock in his cute hand, and—

jeonghan doesn’t even last two pumps before he comes with a strangled gasp of soonyoung’s name as he spills into the fleshlight too, and feels his come mixing with soonyoung’s, and feels a devious grin against his forehead as soonyoung whispers, good boy.

when jeonghan comes to, it’s with his head in soonyoung’s lap, as soonyoung reads something on his phone screen, one hand gently stroking jeonghan’s ear. he notices jeonghan blinking up at him before jeonghan even makes so much as a peep, and smiles.

“i think jihoonie heard us, so i’m giving him some time to recover before i go to the kitchen,” soonyoung explains as he sets his phone down. “hungry. what should we eat?”

blinking, jeonghan is hit once again by the thought that he truly, truly wants to spend the rest of time with this silly guy. “let’s make some 김치 볶음밥.” 

soonyoung grins in agreement, then turns to the door and bellows, “we’re heading out in five!” 

after they hear a weak cry of confirmation, soonyoung laughs, and kisses jeonghan on the forehead.

twenty-six, jeonghan thinks, returning soonyoung’s smooches with vivacity. thank goodness there’s still plenty of time to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> ykno just one of those...........just one of those..........all riiiiite all riite  
> jeonghan character study thing! that was kinda fun  
> mm  
> if u made it this far in one piece (throws flower petals) thank u! so much!  
> if u enjoyed even a bit of this, whew! what a relief..curtsy
> 
> stay warm out there!  
> 🥑


End file.
